1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fishing lure and, in particular to a fishing lure having an odor attractant.
2. Brief Statement of the Prior Art
Fishing lures have been used in a myriad of shapes and forms. Generally, the objective is to provide a lure that will visually attract fish and, for this purpose, various lures which provide visible indication such lures with light reflective surfaces, and lures which provide a swimming motion when pulled through the water have been used. No truly successful method has been used heretofore for attracting the fish with an odor attractant. One difficulty with a fishing lure that uses an odor attractant is that the lure is generally used for trolling in sport fishing and is in constant movement through the water. If the odor attractant is not dispensed into the water it can only provide an odor immediately surrounding the lure. As the odor is dispensed, it remains at the location where it was dispensed, and the lure will be moved away from the odor attractant during trolling.
There is a need for a lure which will dispense an odor attractant continuously as the lure moves through the water, thereby providing a trail of the odor attractant which will lead fish to the lure.